A Frozen Bloom
by viridianaln9
Summary: These are outtakes of A Frozen Rose and they are separated because they are going to be rated M.
1. Wedding Night

**A Frozen Bloom **

Summary: **These are outtakes of A Frozen Rose and they are separated because they are going to be rated M.**

Note: **Okay so you guys did ask and I wanted to give it to you. So all of these ones are going to be M rated.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of Guardians; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose Bloom **

**One: Wedding Night **

_Warren _

"Ya ready?" Bunny asked. Jack gulped.

"Yes." She said. Bunny carried her through the door threshold and carried her all the way to the bedroom. They both shocked at what expected them in there. The room had been decorated with candles and they could see petals in the room.

"They certainly made the best effort." Jack told him. Bunny put her down and looked at her.

"So, how ya feel Mrs. Bunnymund?" he asked Jack chuckle at the fact that he told her that.

"I feel like I'm still dreaming." She told him.

"Really." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

He lowered his face down and took her lips in his. It was a nice mix of cold and warm. Bunny helped Jack take his armor off and he put on side. He returned to Jack and touched her arm and she shivered. He turned her around and kissed her neck were her mating mark would be after they consummated their marriage. He could feel the shivers running down her body. He began to take the strings of the dress. He undid the dress but he didn't take it off. He turned Jack back to face him.

He wanted her to lose control. Jack looked at him with huge blue eyes and they were trusting. He kissed her and Jack wrapped her arms around him. Jack raised one of her hands up and touched his ear lightly.

"Jack." Bunny said.

"Had to do it." Jack said. Bunny chuckled, he lowered the dress and had to gasp at what she was wearing under knead.

"Surprise." Jack said.

"Sheila, what are you wearing?" Bunny said. He had never seen her wear something like that it was a two piece white lacy panties and a strapless bra but she had thigh high stockings. Jack saw Bunny's eyes turned a feral dark green. He sat her down gently on the nest and took of her heels before standing her up and taking her lips once more.

The atmosphere was making Jack feel hot, not in a bad way. In her mind she wondered, how Aster could look at her so dangerously and still be quite gentle. The answer was very simple, Bunny knew that Jack was a virgin and he didn't want to scare her. He laid her on the nest and got on top, he kissed and nuzzle her making Jack get over sensitive.

"Aster." She sighed. Bunny smirked at that. He began to lower his head slowly and the fur was making Jack gasp. She was pretty lost in the sensations. Bunny took that as a sign and bit the middle of the bra to break it and release her. Bunny was intoxicated by the way she looked; she looked so beautiful the candlelight added a special touch.

"Your beautiful mate." He whispered. He kissed her chest before taking one of her breast into his hot mouth making Jack moan and grab onto his head. The only thing he could hear where her moans and groans as he moved from one breast to the other. He began to kiss a path down, before he stopped and saw her. Jack opened her eyes and Bunny smirked, he slowly began to take the stockings off. Jack got on her knees in-front of him and looked him in the eyes.

"Bunny, tell me what to do?" she told him. He nuzzled her neck.

"Enjoy and go with your instinct." He whispered. Jack put her hands on his chest and Bunny shivered. She reached up and pulled his head down to kiss him, her hands went to his ears and she began to message them really slowly. Bunny used his claws and ripped her panties and took them off while Jack continued to message his ears. Jack could hear him growl and moan under her touch. He moved his paws over her body getting her to moan in his mouth. He cupped her and she was ready he could tell.

"Oh my Aster." She said and looked down to see his length and she gasped. Bunny noticed. He grabbed one of her hands and let her touched him.

Bunny began to lower her down again on the nest and he nudged her legs open slightly. Jack gasped when a she felt something there, something that wasn't his hand.

"I need you to relax snowflake." He whispered. He began to nuzzle where her neck met her shoulder and Jack could only focus on Bunny touching her. Bunny pushed in slowly hearing the gasp when he reached that particular place. He kissed her and pushed swallowing her scream. He stayed really still; he licked away the few tears that came out of her eyes.

"Okay." She whispered. Bunny moved and they both moaned. It felt so right to them, he went slowly before bending down to where her neck met her shoulder and he bit. It was enough to send Jack on her first orgasm. Bunny licked the blood away and he saw as her mating mark took shape. It was like the mark on his forehead.

"Jacqueline open your eyes." he told her. She did and Bunny could see they were blind in passion. He kept on moving and Jack gasped at the sensations, she grabbed onto his forearms and moved with him. Bunny was really close and when he reached his climax they both went together. It was magical because it felt like they had become one.

He laid down on-top of her and Jack wrapped her body around him.

"That was really beautiful Bunny." She said.

"You were great love." Bunny told her.

"I didn't think it would be like this, I'm glad it was with you." She touched his ear and Bunny smirked. He felt himself harden inside her. Jack gasped.

"Oh my Mim." She said.

"Ya can thank me later." He took her once more.

Later when they were exhausted, Bunny got up a bit and got the blanket before kissing her and her mating mark. He wrapped the sheet around them and he cuddled her before going to sleep.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **Okay so here you guys go. I hope you guys like it and don't forget to review.**


	2. Honeymoon

**A Frozen Bloom **

Note: **Okay so this is chapter two. I want to thank **_**Night-Fury1, anonimo, Midnight Dragion1728 and keembur**_** for the reviews. I want to thank those that favorite and followed the story. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Bloom **

**Two: Honeymoon **

_Day After Wedding Night _

Jack was the first to wake up. She felt hot not in the bad sort of way, the safe sort of way. Bunny had her wrapped in his arms.

'Her husband.' She thought and let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny love?" Bunny asked.

"Just thinking." She said. Bunny could sense she was really happy.

"Bout'." Bunny asked.

"I was thinking of you." Jack said. Bunny touched her with his nose and smile. He liked that fact that he was in his mates thoughts. "Of everything that happened yesterday." She said.

"Really." Bunny said with a smile.

"Yes." Jack said.

"We should get up and get ready for today." Bunny said with a smile. He sat up and let Jack get up so she could shower; he knew she would want her muscles to relax. She smiles at him as she goes inside the bathroom and he couldn't help but smile. When she came out, she was wearing a robe and Bunny was really hoping she wouldn't be wearing anything. Bunny went in and got cleaned himself.

Outside Jack was drying herself. She looked at the floor mirror they had in the room and as she removed her robe to change into her clothing. She felt so different, today so she didn't know how to explain it. She could also tell Bunny was happy, she didn't know how she knew that. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't notice Bunny had come out of the bathroom. He noticed her in the mirror without her robe and he saw that she felt confused. He moved slowly behind her before wrapping his arm around her.

"Bunny, what is that in my neck?" she asked. Bunny turned to see the mating mark.

"It's your mating mark." He answered.

"It looks like the mark in your forehead." She told him. "Why do I have it?"

Bunny bent down to kiss it and felt Jack shiver in his arms. He smirked before kissing it again. "It's the Pooka form of wedding ring, I can tell your emotions and you can tell mine, if something happens to either of us we can tell because the mark will burn a bit as a warning."

"Oh." Jack said with a smile. Bunny sucked on the mark and Jack felt herself get hot once more. "Bunny." She gasped.

"Yes, love." Bunny asked with a smirk. He turned her around and kissed her.

"Nothing." she told him. Bunny smirked before leading her back to their nest. He began to tease her and lick her almost everywhere. Jack couldn't think at all.

When he entered her; she had to gasp at the feel of Bunny in her again. It felt so good. She did not expect for them to turn and suddenly she was on top. She was pretty lost and looked at Bunny, who just smiled. He put his paws on her hips and began to move her. She couldn't believe it; he was even deeper inside of her. She began to rock and it got gasps out of Bunny.

Bunny had never seen such a beautiful sight than Jack lost in pleasure in the daylight. She tried to anchor herself until her hands connected to her head. He had never seeing anything like that and to know he was able to do that.

Jack ended up cuddle in Bunny's fur after that.

#

Much later they were still in bed. Bunny had Jack at his side and was holding her close.

"Are you sure you're not a bunny in disguised love?" Bunny asked with a smile. Jack raised herself up and looked at him.

"I'm pretty sure." Jack said running her hands up to his ears. "I think I will look forward to our honeymoon."

"So will I." Bunny said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **Guys this is the end of this chapter. I really don't know why this came out, but it did, so I hope you guys like it and don't forget to review.**


	3. Still Very Beautiful

**A Frozen Bloom **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank Night-Fury1 for the review and those that favorite and followed this story... Okay so this came out because I know that many women after pregnancy don't feel okay with their bodies after it, so I think Jack would feel a bit the same. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Bloom **

**Three: Still Very Beautiful **

Jack felt so uncomfortable. She didn't want to tell Bunn, she didn't feel comfortable with her clothes. She felt weird. She knew she was supposed to feel weird, I mean she had just given birth to twins of all things. She loved her precious babies. But after a few weeks Jack began to feel weird not about being a mother. It was the wife aspect she was feeling weird about. She didn't feel like she was pretty enough, like her body was out of it. Of course her body was fine, but that little insecurity kept clawing at her head.

'_Did she really look fine?'_ Her thoughts. She heard the whines and she moved really fast to watch over her babies.

#

Bunny knew that Jack felt insecure. He didn't like that she felt like that at all. His mate should not feel like that at all. But, what he wanted, he needed the babies out of the Warren for a day. They had been really busy that they hadn't taken time for themselves.

"Bunny." He jumped and turned to look at Tooth.

"Wat's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing it's just North and I were thinking." Tooth said.

"Thinking?" Bunny said.

"Well the twins can walk and well you and Jack have not taken any breaks." Tooth said. "We were wondering if they could come stay at the Pole for just one night, I promise we will take care of the twins."

"Okay." Bunny said and Tooth hugged him.

#

After much convincing Jack hugged the kids as they were to stay at the Pole.

"If you need us were in the Warren, don't hesitate to call." Jack told North and Tooth.

"We will."

"Make sure they sleep with their blankets or they won't sleep." Jack told them.

"We know." Tooth said.

"Also don't forget that Aric likes to sleep with his plushie Mljnoir and Hope with her boomerang."

"Okay Jack go rest." Tooth said.

"Don't forget to make them finish their bottles and for it to not be too hot."

"Love, you already gave them a list, they know what to do." Bunny said with a smirk.

"I know, I'm sorry guys but this is the first time we're leaving them with someone else." Jack said blushing.

"Do not worry Jack, tiz normal." North told her. The four Guardians were actually amused by Jack's over-protectiveness.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Warren _

Bunny and Jack arrived and Bunny touched Jack's hair.

"Don't worry love, why don't you go take a bath it'll help you calm I have to finish some eggs." He told her.

Jack sighed before walking inside their home. A nice bath wouldn't bother her at all. She got into their bedroom before going to the bathroom and getting the water ready for her. She began to take her clothes off lightly before sighing. What in the world was going on with her, she never really cared about the way she looked. Now it was as if it was staring at her all the time.

"Stupid thoughts." She whispered.

She got into the tub and her muscles began to relax. She didn't hear the door open at all. Bunny walked in to see with Jack and her eyes closed for the world to see. He walked behind her slowly before putting his paws on her shoulders and bending down to her ear.

"You seemed really tense." He whispered. Jack sighed.

"You think so." she said avoiding saying anything more. Some of her insecurity came to her, _'Did Bunny even want her?'_ she really hated being insecure didn't that almost cost her problems all the time.

Bunny sighed before getting into the tub with her. Jack sighed again as she laid her had on his chest. He grabbed the shampoo and began to scrub Jack's head lightly getting little moans of thankful pleasure out of her. He grabbed the sponge and ladder it up with soap before he began to get her shoulders and neck.

"Bunny." Jack whispered. He turned her around so he could see her face. Jack looked at him before grabbed his soap and she began to wash him as well. Bunny passed one of his paws around her ribs and he got a moan which made him smile. Jack wasn't going to be the only one. She paid real attention to his ears and Bunny shivered.

They began to rinse each other and just stayed in the tub.

"Jacqueline, why are you worried?" Bunny asked her.

"No reason." Jack said. Bunny got both of them out of the tub and he carried her over to their room.

"Love tell me the truth." Bunny said. Jack sighed; she really couldn't hide it from him.

"I just…it's silly." Bunny kissed her nose.

"Not if ya explain it."

"I guess I being feeling insecure, I don't know I feel like my body is really big and I know I'm not but I don't know." Jack said. Bunny understood. He knew that woman after they gave birth didn't feel comfortable in their bodies. Well he was going to fix that. Bunny got closer to her and Jack swallowed. Bunny slowly moved her toward the mirror. He turned her until her back was on his chest and she looked at the mirror.

"Don't ya want to know what I see?" he asked.

"What?" Jack sighed out. Bunny began to slowly moved his paws over her body. Jack blushed, how was it that he could still make her blush.

"I see ma very beautiful mate." Bunny whispered and took her lips in his; he still brushed his paws getting sighs out of Jack. "A mate that gave birth to two beautiful kits that are our pride and joy even as babies." He said. He made her look at the mirror and smiled at her.

"Love, you look beautiful you will always look beautiful." Bunny said. He cupped her breast in his paws and ticked them until they were hard.

"Oh my." she said. The things he was doing to her body, well they really made her forget everything. He cupped her and she moaned loud throwing her head back on his shoulder. Bunny smiled at seeing Jack like that.

Bunny pulled her down on the ground with him. He began to kiss her everywhere. Jack couldn't take the pleasure it hurt.

"Bunny, I want you."

"You have me." Bunny said. Jack smirked before she moved him and she pinned him. Bunny smirked. She began to kiss him and she touched his manhood getting him to hiss. Bunny closed his eyes and Jack took that moment to impale herself on him.

"Oh Jack." Bunny said and he thrust upwards. Jack rode him and Bunny couldn't help but smile. He sat up and took Jack's breast in his mouth getting her to cry out. She went into her second climax and slumped forward. It didn't mean Bunny was done; he never wanted her to question herself. He laid her down and he was on top. He speed a little more getting Jack moan as she moved with him.

"Bunny I'm…" she didn't get to finish as they both reached their climax at the same time. Bunny cushioned her against him.

"We didn't make it ta the bed." He told her and Jack laughed.

"I know." Jack said and crawled back up his body and Bunny raised an eye-brow.

"Glutton for punishment." He whispered. She kissed him deeply.

"I love you Bunny." She said.

"I love you too Jack." He said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
